Pandangan pertama
by Mythest
Summary: Naruto hanya bertemu pada awal dirinya sekolah tapi ada yang berkata pandangan pertama bisa berarti sesuatu tapi benarkah? YAOI and RAPE !
1. Chapter 1

Sumpah ini character ini bukan milik gw!

Gw nyewa dari komikusnya 1hari 500 yen

**Pandangan Pertama**

**_Siapa yang ada didepannya? Mengapa orang itu memegang pisau yang berlumuran dengan darah? Kenapa aku perutku terasa sakit? Kemudian Naruto memegang perutnya? Tidddaaaaaaakkk..._**

Saat itu juga Naruto pun terbangun dari mimpinya, kemudian melihat jam bekernya yang dengan sukses ada dilantai menunjukkan pukul 9.20.

"Waaaaaa…..telat!"

Naruto pun langsung bangun saat itu juga dan segera bersiap – siap untuk berangkat kesekolah.

Hari ini adalah awal masuknya murid baru masuk kesekolah Konoha, murid – murid baru memasuki ke ruangan yang multi fungsi sebagai tempat adakan acara indoor ataupun olahraga.

Tampak murid – murid baru rapi berjajar berbaris rapi dengan seragam baru berbalutan blazer dan dasi yang rapi.

Yang disambut kepala sekolah, guru – guru dan para osis yang mengatur semua.

Semua murid baru berada disana terkecuali satu orang yaitu Naruto, saat itu Naruto terlambat bangun hingga melewatkan acara penerimaan murid baru.

Naruto yang berjalan langsung menuju kekelasnya terhenti karena dibelakangnya seorang guru pengawas memanggilnya.

"Hei kau murid baru jangan mengecat rambut, sebutkan nama dan dari kelas mana" Kata Kakuzu sensei pengawas disekolah Konoha.

_Ck mampus lebih baik ku kabur daripada harus jelasin panjang lebar. _Saat itu pula Naruto berlari menghindari Kakuzu sensei.

Setelah merasa yakin Kakuzu sensei tidak mengejarnya dengan menengok belakang tanpa disadari. Dirinya menabrak seseorang hingga jatuh dan memposisikan Naruto berada diatasnya orang yang ditabraknya.

"Sakit…" kata Naruto kemudian memandang orang yang ditabraknya, mata mereka pun saling memandang dengan warna bola mata biru langit cerah dengan hitam malam kelam.

Kemudian Naruto berdiri saat akan menolong orang yang ditabraknya terdengar suara dibelakang. "Hei murid baru ternyata kau ada disini" saat itu juga Naruto mengambil langkah seribu untuk menghindari Kakuzu sensei.

"Murid – murid sekarang semakin lama semakin bermasalah" keluh Kakuzu sensei

Orang yang tadi ditabrak Naruto segera berdiri tidak menujukkan reaksi apapun.

"Sasuke, kau sebagai ketua osis harus lebih memperhatikan murid – murid baru jangan sampai mereka melanggar peraturan sekolah ini" kata Kakuzu sensei

"Hn" ucapan Sasuke

Kakuzu sensei pun meninggalkan Sasuke untuk kembali keruangannya, sedangkan Sasuke memandang kearah larinya murid baru yang tadi menabraknya lalu berjalan menuju ruang osis.

Naruto masih lari untuk kembali kekelasnya, saat tiba dikelasnya Naruto pun segera duduk di bangkunya. "Selamat … selamat" kata Naruto pada dirinya.

"Woi, kenapa Naruto?" Tanya Kiba yang dari tadi dikelas dan memperhatikan Naruto yang baru masuk seperti habis dikejar – kejar.

"Tadi aku ketemu ama sensei dengan tampang galak, dia minta nama dan kelasku karena malas ngejelasin warna rambutku memang dari bayi kaya begini karena keturunan. aku langsung ambil langkah seribu" kata Naruto menerangkan.

"Salah sendiri sudah bolos acara penerimaan murid baru sekarang malah melarikan diri dari sensei itu" kata Kiba senyum

"Itu bukan salahku, semua gara – gara jam weker ga berbunyi" kata Naruto membela diri.

"Ga usah beralasan, meski jam weker berbunyi juga mank bisa bangun, ada juga dilempar" kata Kiba dengan senyum kemenangan.

Naruto hanya menatap Kiba dengan tajam dan diam karena dirinya tahu apa yang dikatakan Kiba benar.

" Lalu saat lari tanpa sengaja aku tadi nabrak seseorang sepertinya senpai kita, semoga tidak marah padaku" kata Naruto kembali melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Memang nabrak siapa?" Tanya Kiba penasaran

"aku tidak tahu namanya yang pasti orangnya tinggi, berkulit putih, warna bola matanya hitam dan model rambutnya kaya pantat ayam" kata Naruto mendeskripsikan orang yang ditabraknya.

"Gawat! Sepertinya yang kau tabrak senpai Sasuke ketua osis sekolah ini kalau sesuai dengan yang dideskripsikan yang kau jelaskan" kata Kiba dengan muka serius.

Naruto cuma terdiam was – was apabila benar orang yang ditabraknya Sasuke ketua osis.

Kemudian dirinya diam berharap Sasuke tidak akan mempermasalahkannya.

Tak lama setelah itu Shikamaru ada didepan pintu kelas dengan malas – malasan mata melihat kelas tersebut.

"Yang namanya Uzumaki Naruto yang mana?" Tanya Shikamaru didepan pintu

"Aku" kata Naruto langsung mengangkat tangannya.

"Ketua osis ingin kau pergi ke ruang musik menemui dia setelah pulang sekolah" kata Shikamaru kemudian pergi untuk kembali kekelasnya.

"Mampus" kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

"Sudahlah dengarkan saja apapun yang dikatakannya, semua akan baik - baik saja, jangan lupa minta maaf karena tadi kau menabraknya" kata Kiba kemudian menepuk pundak Naruto untuk menenangkannya.

Naruto pun hanya mengangguk tidak bicara meski hatinya gelisah, _Kurasa ini hari sial ku _pikir Naruto.

Dan Naruto pun melewatkan hari ini dengan keadaan gelisah tidak tahu apa yang akan dibicarakan oleh Ketua osisnya.

Hingga bel sekolah pun berbunyi, lalu Naruto pun berjalan menuju ruang musik, sesampainya disana dilihat sekeliling ruang musik ternyata ruangan itu kosong hanya berisi peralatan – peralatan musik.

_Kenapa dia menyuruhku bertemu di ruang musik bukan ruang osis_ batin Naruto.

Sesaat dirinya melamun memikirkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh ketua osis, pintu ruang musik terbuka saat itu Sasuke masuk dan segera mengunci pintu tersebut.

Naruto yang tadinya sibuk dengan pikirannyapun akhirnya menyadari orang yang memanggilnya sudah datang.

"Kita ketemu lagi" kata Sasuke.

Naruto hanya diam memandangi Sasuke memastikan dialah yang tadi ditabrakanya.

Kemudian Sasuke berjalan mendekati Naruto untuk mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

_Kurasa aku harus minta maaf terlebih dahulu atas ketidak sengajaan _tabrak tadi pikir Naruto.

"Ano… maa…"kata – kata Naruto terhenti karena tiba – tiba tangan Sasuke menyentuh rambut Naruto.

"Warna rambut ini terlihat cocok untukmu" kata Sasuke tetap datar kemudian diturunkan tangannya. Naruto hanya diam mencerna maksud perkataan dan tindakan yang tadi dilakukan Sasuke.

Kemudian Naruto berpendapat bahwa dirinya dipanggil karena warna rambutnya " Ini bukan kemauanku, rambutku ini karena keturunan dari rambut ayahku berwarna pirang karena masih ada keturunan barat makanya rambutku juga berwarna pirang" kata Naruto menerangkan.

"Kau akan menyukaiku" Kata Sasuke tenang tiba - tiba tapi matanya tetap melihat Naruto.

_Apa maksud perkataanya?_ Tanya Naruto dalam hatinya.

"Kau pasti berpikir alasan ku memanggilmu adalah karena tabrakan tadi ataupun mempermasalahkan warna rambutmu." Kata Sasuke kemudian menyeringai.

Hal ini membuat insting Naruto langsung mengatakan _orang ini berbahaya ._

"Jika karena bukan itu aku permisi dulu" kata Naruto yang berjalan melewati Sasuke menuju pintu.

"Belum, kita belum selesai berbicara" kata Sasuke yang langsung memegang lengan Naruto untuk menahannya.

"Lepaskan!" teriak Naruto sambil menarik tangannya.

Saat itu juga Sasuke sudah mencengkram kedua tangan Naruto diikat kencang kebelakang dengan dasi Sasuke yang langsung dilepasnya dari lehernya.

"SAKIT! LEPASKAN AKU" teriak Naruto.

Naruto yang tidak terima memberontak berusaha melepaskan dirinya, namun apa yang dilakukan sia – sia.

"HENTIKAN! APA YANG AKAN KAULAKUKAN!" teriak Naruto lagi

"Ruang musik adalah ruangan kedap suara tidak ada seorangpun yang akan mendengarkan teriakkanmu" bisik Sasuke ditelinga Naruto yang kemudian dijilat daun telingan dan digigit lembut telinga kanan Naruto membuat sensasi aneh di tubuh Naruto

Sasuke segera melepaskan celana yang digunakan Naruto hingga bagian bawah Naruto polos tanpa sehelai kainpun.

Dengan posisi Naruto membelakangi Sasuke ( dog style), Sasuke pun membuka relesetingnya dimainkan miliknya sebentar hingga menegang sempurna. Langsung diarahkan kejantannya tepat lubang pantat Naruto.

Segera Sasuke memasukan kejantanannya didalam diri Naruto namun terhambat karena sempitnya lubang yang akan dimasukin.

Saat itu juga Naruto berteriak karena rasa sakit yang dirasakan.

"Sempit sekali dobe" kata Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan miliknya lalu dengan menggunakan tiga jari yang telah dilumuri air liur miliknya tanpa ada persiapan segera dimasukan ketiga jari itu hanya untuk bisa membuat jalan agar miliknya masuk dengan mudah.

Hal ini membuat Naruto berteriak kembali karena sakit yang dirasakan hingga keseluruh tubuhnya.

Setelah merasa cukup dikeluarkan ketiga jarinya segera dicoba lagi kejantanannya untuk memasuki lubang milik Naruto.

"Kumohon hentikan" kata Naruto lirih saat merasakan apa yang ada diletakan lubang miliknya.

Sasuke yang tidak mempedulikan permohonannya segera memasukkan miliknya dalam sekali hentakan.

Diiringi dengan teriakkan Naruto lagi karena sakit yang berkali lipat dari yang dirasakannya tadi.

"Bisakah kau merasakan diriku didalammu" kata Sasuke yang tetap memaksa miliknya hingga akhirnya masuk seluruhnya.

Sasuke berhenti sebentar untuk memposisikan dirinya untuk kegiatan yang akan dilakukan selanjutnya.

Lalu Sasuke menarik miliknya hingga kelihatan batang miliknya yang menyisakan ujung kejantanannya yang masih ada didalam lubang milik Naruto.

"Kumohon henti…TIDAAAAAAKKKKKKK!" teriak Naruto saat Sasuke menghentakkan miliknya dengan keras didalam Naruto.

Lalu diulangi lagi yang dilakukan tadi berkali – kali, tidak sedikitpun Sasuke mengurangi kecepatan gerakannya memasukkan dan mengeluarkan malah makin dipercepat gerakannya.

Naruto berteriak disaat Sasuke menghentakan dengan keras kedalam dirinya sebagai bukti dirinya kesakitan yang dirasakan, sampai air matanyapun keluar dari matanya.

Hingga tiba – tiba Sasuke mengeluarkan cairan miliknya didalam tubuh Naruto, Sasuke kemudian diam menikmati klimaks yang dirasakannya didalam tubuh Naruto lalu mengeluarkan kejantanannya dari lubang Naruto setelah mengeluarkan seluruh cairan miliknya hingga tidak tersisa.

Naruto diam tidak mampu menggerakkan tubuhnya karena sakit yang dirasakannya. Namun air matanya tetap keluar dari kedua matanya.

"Tubuhmu sangat nikmat, dobe" kata Sasuke saat merapikan dirinya lalu melepaskan ikatan yang berupa dasi yang ada pada tangan Naruto.

Digunakan kembali dasi tersebut disekitar lehernya Sasuke.

"BRENGSEK!" Teriak Naruto yang mencoba berdiri namun gerakannya terhenti karena merasakan sakit diseluruh tubuhnya terutama bagian pinggulnya.

"Jika kau tetap menggerakkan tubuhmu, itu akan memperburuk sakit yang kau rasakan. Apa kau baik – baik saja?" Tanya Sasuke yang mencoba membantu Naruto.

Tangan Sasuke segera ditepis "JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" teriak Naruto

"Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto menambahkan melihat langsung kearah Sasuke.

Airmatanya keluar lagi, karena tidak ketidakmengertian dan sakit yang masih ada ditubuhnya.

"Mengapa kau melakukan hal ini kepadaku?" kata Naruto mengeluarkan kebingungannya kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke memandang kedua bola mata Naruto, kemudian Sasuke berkata " Masihkah kau tidak ingat?"

Naruto yang mendengar hal ini hanya mampu diam tidak memahami maksud perkataanya.

"Saat ini kau tidak akan mengerti, tak lama lagi kau akan mengetahui. Bahwa kau akan membutuhkan aku" kata Sasuke menambahkan lalu Sasuke berjalan keluar dari ruang musik meninggalkan Naruto dalam kebingungannya.

Naruto membereskan dirinya dan berjalan susah payah menuju flat yang ditinggalinya, segera Naruto membersikan dirinya termasuk mengeluarkan seluruh cairan milik Sasuke yang ada dalam tubuhnya.

Setelah merasa bersih Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi lalu berjalan secara perlahan menuju kamarnya.

Dihempaskan tubuhnya saat ini dirinya tidak berselera untuk melakukan apapun bahkan untuk memakan ramen instant kesukaannya.

Pikirnya masih melayang kekejadian yang dialami diruang musik.

_Brengsek!, mengapa dia memperkosaku? _Masih diam bergerak di ranjangnya.

_Laki – laki aneh dan bertanya apakah aku masih tidak ingat?_ kemudian mata Naruto melihat cermin yang ada dimeja.

Ditatap bola mata birunya untuk mencari sesuatu yang dirinya pun tidak mengetahuinya. Kata – kata Sasuke tetap terngiang – ngiang dikepalanya.

Kemudian kedua tanganya menutup kuping seolah Sasuke sedang sedang berkata kembali disebelahnya lalu mulai mennjambak rambutnya untuk mendapatkan sakit agar pikirannya teralihkan.

"Dia adalah orang yang paling buruk yang pernah kukenal" ucap Naruto kepada dirinya.

Lalu Naruto segera tidur menganggap ini semua mimpi yang tidak pernah terjadi, namun dirinya terbangun secara tiba – tiba berkali - kali karena trauma yang didapat.

Lalu mimpi itu datang kembali, **_Naruto bermimpi melihat sosok begitu mirip dengan dirinya yang sedang memakai kimono putih kemudian melihat kesekelilingnya yang berada di ruangan seperti penjara dengan sekitarnya adalah tembok yang terbuat dari batu, lalu sebuah lubang yang memperlihatkan saat itu gelap menandakan malam dan bulan sudah separuh yang menerangi ruangan tersebut._**

**_Naruto pun diam melihat dirinya pun lalu Narutopun berjalan menuju sosok yang mirip dengan dirinya tersebut mencoba memegang namun tertembus, dicoba sekali lagi namun hasilnya sama begitu pula saat Naruto memnaggil dengan harapan dapat didengar .Narutopun kembali diam karena menyerah memandangi dirinya yang sedang duduk terdiam memandang bulan yang terlihat. _**

**_Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara langkah kaki, Naruto mendengarkan dalam diam. Kemudian suara bunyi kunci dimasukkan untuk membuka. Dirinya yang tadi melihat bulan menoleh kearah pintu untuk melihat siapa yang membuka pintu ._**

Saat itu juga matanya terbuka, Naruto diam diranjangnya memikirkan mimpi anehnya. Dirinya tidak mengerti akan mimpinya sepertinya masih berhubungan satu dengan yang lain. Sejak dirinya mulai masuk sekolah rasanya kejadian aneh dan buruk selalu menghampirinya.

Awalnya Naruto ingin bolos sekolah dan kembali tidur tapi karena dirinya tidak dapat kembali tidur, akhirnya Naruto pun bersiap – siap untuk sekolah. Dengan meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu hanya kejadian sial dan memutuskan untuk menjauhi Sasuke.

-bersambung-

Akhirnya bisa aku upload juga ...


	2. Chapter 2

Terima kasih pengarang kmk Naruto yang membuat characternya...

Gw pinjam di fanfic gw...

* * *

><p>"Naruto tumben pagi sudah datang?" Tanya Kiba yang menghampiri Naruto yang sudah ada ditempat duduknya.<p>

"Iya soalnya aku takut diomelin Kakuzu sensei" jawab Naruto ngasal.

Kiba pun mengangguk dan berjalan menuju kursinya karena bunyi bel sekolah menandakan pelajaran sekolah dimulai.

Saat itu juga Narutopun mengikuti pelajaran dengan tenang, bahkan dirinya hanya kekantin sekolah untuk membeli roti lalu kembali kekelas untuk makan dikelas.

Hingga pelajaran berakhir saat itu Naruto pun beranjak, bingung antara langsung pulang keflatnya atau berjalan – jalan. Hingga akhirnya memutuskan untuk langsung menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh Iruka sensei.

Saat itu Perpustakaan cukup ramai pengunjung termasuk Naruto meski sudah jam pulang sekolah, awalnya Naruto ingin Kiba menemaninya. Tapi keinginannya tidak terlaksana karena Kiba ada latihan sepak bola.

Saat sedang sibuk membaca dan menulis untuk menyelesaikan tugas tersebut dibelakanganya ada yang berbicaranya.

"Apa kau sedang membuat tugasmu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto yang mengenal suara itu membuat dirinya berdiri tiba – tiba hingga menimbulkan suara yang menarik perhatian pengunjung lain.

"Tolong kau tenang didalam perpustakaan, duduklah" kata Sasuke pelan didekat Naruto dan mencengkram salah satu tangan Naruto untuk kembali duduk dikursinya.

_Mengapa aku bertemu dengan dia lagi_ pikirnya didalam hati.

"Maaf, kemarin aku menikmati sendiri" kata Sasuke pelan namun masih bisa didengar oleh Naruto.

Lalu dengan tangan satunya menopang mukanya yang dimiringkan untuk melihat Naruto secara jelas.

Tangan satunya lagi menuju ke arah diantara selangkangan Naruto, dibelai pelan lalu tangannya berusaha membuka resleting Naruto.

Naruto yang menyadari tindakan Sasuke berusaha melepaskan tangan Sasuke dari kejantanan Naruto yang digenggamnya.

"Diamlah" kata Sasuke kemudian menatap langsung kemata Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat mata Sasuke langsung terdiam, dirinya mengetahui apabila dirinya yang berteriak maka orang hanya mengira Naruto mencari perhatian dan dengan kondisinya akan sangat memalukan bahkan akan jadi pembicaraan disekolah meski dirinya adalah korban posisinya itu yang tidak menguntungkan.

"Aku tidak bisa melupakan tentang dirimu" kata Sasuke pelan hingga yang terdengar hanya mereka berdua.

"Rasanya sangat hangat didalam dirimu" lanjut Sasuke mulai memainkan kejantanan Naruto.

Naruto hanya mampu menggigit bibirnya untuk menahan dirinya untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara aneh. Meski dirinya tidak menginginkannya namun kenikmatan yang dirasakan saat itu pula menyebabkan kejantanannya sudah berdiri sempurna.

"Dan disaat milikmu menghimpit dengan erat kejantananku" kata Sasuke.

Lalu Sasuke diam seolah sedang membaca buku yang ada didepannya, padahal tangannya sibuk memainkan Kejantanan Naruto hingga akhirnya Naruto mengeluarkan cairannya mengenai tangan Sasuke maupun celana Naruto.

Sasuke lalu mengeluarkan tisu dari kantongnya dengan menggunakan tangannya satu lagi yang tidak kotor ditaruh dimeja.

Naruto yang menahan suara akibat klimaks yang dirasakan tanpa menyadari menggigit bibir bawahnya membuat sudut bibir bawahnya berdarah.

Sasuke yang melihat lalu membersihkan darahnya yang ada di sekitar mulut dengan tangannya yang tidak kotor.

Tangan yang kotor akibat darah Naruto dijilatnya hingga bersih.

Lalu Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu berjalan sambil menjilati cairan – cairan yang ada ditangannya.

Naruto menengok mengikuti arah gerak Sasuke yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

Sasuke berhenti sebentar kemudian berkata " Kau masih terluka maka aku akan tidak akan melakukan lebih hari ini dan kuharap kau cepat mengingatnya" kemudian berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan.

Naruto segera membereskan kekacauan yang ada, keinginannya untuk mengerjakan tugas lenyap saat itu juga. Kemudian Naruto segera keluar dari perpustakaan dengan terburu – buru menuju flat tempat tinggalnya.

_Kenapa dirinya selalu mengganggu aku?_ Tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Cuma itu yang dipikirannya, dirinya tidak mengerti apa yang salah dengan dirinya.

Naruto pun segera tidur tanpa melepaskan seragamnya saat sudah dikamarnya.

Selama itu pula dirinya bermimpi, seperti malam kemaren. _**Ada seseorang yang membuka pintu, orang itu memakai topeng setan. Sosok dirinya yang tadi duduk segera berlari dan langsung memeluk orang yang memakai topeng setan tersebut. Orang yang memakai topeng setanpun membalas memeluk dengan erat namun lembut. Naruto tidak mengerti apa namun hanya tetap diam,**_

"_**Kau terlambat datang teme" katanya sambil merajuk**_

"_**Maaf aku harus menunggu semua orang tidur terlebih dahulu" jawab dari seseorang yang masih memakai topeng setan tersebut yang dipanggil teme oleh sosok lain diriku.**_

_**Mereka tetap berpelukkan dengan erat kemudian mereka duduk diranjang dimana sosok diriku tadi duduk sambil bergelayut manja. **_

#####

"Naruto hanya kau yang belum menyelesaikan tugas laporan yang diberikan" kata Iruka sensei memanggilnya saat pulang sekolah.

Naruto hanya mampu diam kemudian melihat kemata Iruka sensei.

"Maaf Iruka sensei, aku tidak bisa kosentrasi membuat pr" kata Naruto

"Memang apa yang menyebabkan kau tidak kosentrasi" Tanya Iruka sensei

Naruto diam dihatinya bimbang apakah dirinya akan memberitahu apa tidak.

"Sasuke membullyku sensei" kata Naruto akhirnya memutuskan mengatakan kepada Iruka sensei.

"Sasuke Uchiha adalah murid berprestasi disekolah ini, mengapa murid seperti dia harus membullymu?" Tanya Iruka sensei

Saat itu Naruto terdiam dirinya mengetahui meski dirinya bercerita kelakuan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tidak akan dipercayanya.

" Kamu dapat surat peringatan dari Sasuke?" Tanya Iruka sensei

"Iya Iruka sensei , aku dapat surat peringatan karena warna rambutku" kata Naruto pelan karena hanya alasan ini yang ada dipikirannya.

"Sudah tidak usah dipikirkan nanti aku akan bilang kepada Sasuke bahwa rambutmu ini memang warna alami bukan karena dicat" Kata Iruka sensei kemudian menyuruh Naruto meninggalkan ruang guru.

Saat Naruto menutup ruang guru , Sasuke sudah ada disana mendengar percakapan Naruto dengan Iruka sensei.

"Buruk untukmu" kata Sasuke

"Aku lebih cermelang daripada kau disekolah ini" kata Sasuke

"Kau hanya perlu menjadi anak baik dengarkan dan turuti kata – kataku" kata Sasuke kemudian pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

_Dia benar_ pikir Naruto

_Aku haruslah menjadi budaknya jika aku ingin sekolah disini dengan tenang _membenarkan ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke adalah murid yang dipuja – puja oleh murid perempuan disekolahnya , dikagumi dan dihormati oleh murid sekolah maupun murid sekolah lain dan dibanggakan oleh guru sekolahnya. Tidak akan ada yang mempercayai perkataannya malah dirinya akan memperburuk keadaanya.

Kemudian Naruto menjalani kehidupan smu yang dianggapnya seperti neraka, _tahun depan sibrengsek akan lulus selama itu pula dirinya harus bertahan_ yang membuatnya bertahan bahkan dirinya mulai menghitung hari hingga menandai tanggal yang sudah dilewatinya.

Selama hari – harinya mimpi – mimpi yang dialami Naruto selalu berulang, dimana dirinya berada didalam sel penjara. Dan setiap malam Seseorang dengan memakai topeng setan akan datang dan Mereka berdua akan berpelukan, bercumbu dan kadang berhubungan intim

Selama itu pula Naruto menjadi pelampiasan nafsu Sasuke, kapanpun Sasuke melihat menginginkan maka dirinya akan memanggil Naruto seperti saat ini belum lagi mimpinya yang selalu berulang - ulang dimana dirinya sedang dipeluk oleh seseorang namun orang tersebut masih menggunakan topeng, hingga Naruto tidak bisa melihat siapa yang memeluknya.

Seperti saat ini Naruto melihat sms yang berisi dimana Sasuke ingin bertemu sekarang hingga menyebabkan Naruto membatalkan janjinya dengan Kiba.

Naruto berjalan menuju tempat dimana Sasuke telah menunggu lalu menyuruh Naruto mengikutinya menuju ruangan ysng pernah digunakan mereka beberapa kali.

Setelah mereka berdua ada didalam Sasuke segera mengunci lalu segera memeluk tubuh Naruto dari belakang kemudian mulai membuka seragam Naruto lalu Sasuke mulai mencium bibir Naruto.

Sasuke mulai melumat bibir Naruto hingga merah membengkak. Kemudian menggigit bibir bawah Naruto menyuruhnya membuka mulut . Saat Naruto membuka mulutnya segera Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Naruto.

Dieksplore lidah Naruto hingga mengajak lidah Naruto bermain bersama lidahnya. Hingga mereka berdua kehabisan napas.

"Kau tidak apa – apa dobe?" Tanya Sasuke

"Jangan bersikap seolah kamu cemas denganku, lakukan apa yang ingin kamu lakukan " kata Naruto

Lalu lidah Sasuke turun dari bibir kedagu hingga berada dileher Naruto dijilat perlahan leher Naruto kemudian dihisap lalu digigit hingga meninggalkan redmarks disekitar lehernya dilakukan kegiatan itu berulang – ulang didaerah leher Naruto.

Setelah puas menjelajah di leher Naruto, kemudian menuju sasaran berikutnya dua tonjolan kecil di dada Naruto. Sama seperti yang dilakukan pada bibir Naruto dipraktekkan kembali pada tonjolan sebelah kiri Naruto sedangkan tonjolan sebelah kanan dilakukan dengan tangan kiri Sasuke dengan dibelai, dicubit kemudian ditarik hingga membuat dua tonjolan didada Naruto berwana merah dan mengeras. Membuat Naruto mengalami kenikmatan hingga tanpa sadar Naruto mulai mendesah.

"Ngghhh…"

Sasuke pun tersenyum lalu berkata "Sikapmu masih sama, tapi tubuhmu mulai menjadi sensitive" kemudian tangannya mulai memainkan kembali pada kedua tonjolan didada Naruto yang suda ereksi.

Lalu Sasuke pun memasukkan jarinya didalam tubuh Naruto untuk mempersiapkan yang lebih besar untuk masuk. Sementara tangan lainnya digunakan untuk memainkan kejantanan Naruto.

Bibir Naruto dikunci rapat dengan bibir Sasuke menyebabkan Naruto semakin kehilangan kontrol pada dirinya.

Kemudian Sasuke segera menghentakan kejantannya langsung memasukan seluruhnya dalam hentakan pertama. Hal itu membuat Naruto mengeluarkan klimaksnya yang pertama.

"Kau ternyata tidak sabaran " kata Sasuke namun kata – katanya tidak didengar oleh Naruto karena kenikmatan yang didapatkan saat Sasuke menghentakan kejantanannya didalam tubuh Naruto dan pikiran yang berkecamuk.

Naruto tidak mengerti sejak kapan dirinya menikmati bermain seks dengan Sasuke, mengapa bahkan dirinya begitu membenci Sasuke. Tubuh Naruto saat ini mengkhianati pikirannya.

Hingga tanpa disadari Naruto melingkarkan kedua tangannya pada leher Sasuke untuk memperdalam apa yang dilakukan Sasuke.

Sasuke cukup kaget pelukan tiba – tiba yang dilakukan Naruto, karena itu pertama kalinya Naruto memeluknya.

Sasukepun mempercepat gerakannya hingga Naruto mengalami klimaks lagi yang menyebabkan tubuh Naruto menghimpit kejantanan milik Sasuke yang ada didalam, saat itu pula Sasuke mengalami klimaks kemudian diam menunggu hingga keluar semua memenuhi dalam tubuh Naruto.

Setelah mengeluarkan semua Sasuke menarik keluar kejantanannya, Sasuke pun merapikan dirinya begitupun Naruto yang membersihkan cairan miliknya maupun Sasuke yang ada didalamnya.

Disaat Naruto mengkancingkan seragamnya tiba – tiba Sasuke memberikan kunci kepadanya.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto saat mengambil kunci tersebut kemudian melihat ke Sasuke.

"Kunci apartemenku" jawab Sasuke.

Naruto hanya menatap diam melihat ke Sasuke maksud dari pemberian kunci ini.

"Ayo kita tinggal bersama" kata Sasuke

"APA!" teriak Naruto yang terkejut dengan maksud pemberian kunci tersebut.

"Aku harus mulai mempersiapkan diri untuk mengikuti ujian dan aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu disekolah setiap hari. Jadi, aku berharap kau mau tinggal bersama denganku" kata Sasuke menerangkan maksud pemberian kunci itu.

"Kau!" kata Naruto dengan suara tinggi.

"INI SEBUAH LELUCON!" teriak Naruto sambil melemparkan kunci yang langsung mengenai pipi Sasuke hingga menyebabkan luka.

"SIAPA PULA YANG MAU TINGGAL DENGAN ORANG BRENGSEK SEPERTI KAU!" teriak Naruto lagi.

Sasuke memandang Naruto kemudian berkata "Kau membutuhkan aku" dengan datar namun terlihat yakin.

"TERSERAH! AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU!" teriak Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan ruangan tersebut dan Sasuke.

_Ini makin buruk kupikir hanya bertahan selama setahun tapi dia mengajak tinggal bersama. _ Pikiran Naruto berkecamuk.

Selama 3 minggu Sasuke tidak pernah memanggil Naruto bahkan saat mereka bertemu, Sasuke hanya diam melewatinya.

Tidak hanya itu mimpinya pun membuat dirinya sendiri gelisah seperti malam ini,

_**Dirinya yang masih dalam pelukannya sosok laki – laki didalam topeng tidak lama kemudian pintu terbuka disana. Saat itu juga mereka pun melepaskan pelukan dan memisahkan diri namun terlambat orang – orang bertopeng yang tadi membuka pintu sudah melihat.**_

"_**Apa yang kau lakukan, kau sebagai penerus kedua keluarga Uchiha ada disini malah sedang bermesraan!" kata salah seorang bertopeng yang tadi membuka pintu.**_

"_**Aku mencintainya kumohon lepaskan dia kak." Kata pria disamping sosok yang lain.**_

"_**Itu tidak mungkin, dia yang sudah dipilih sejak dilahirkan, tadinya aku ingin menunda tapi melihat ini. Aku memutuskan akan melakukan upacara malam ini juga." Kata orang yang didepan pintu.**_

_**Saat itu juga orang – orang dibelakangnya segera berjalan dan mengambil sosok diriku yang lain. Mereka berusaha melawan namun kalah julah dan tenaga.**_

"_**Lepaskan!" Teriak Sasuke**_

_**Kemudian Sasuke diseret ketempat terpisah dan dirinya ditarik dimana orang – orang dengan topeng setan yang dipakai sudah berkumpul mengelingi satu tempat .**_

_**Dirinya ditarik kesebuah tempat dimana meja datar tempat upacara tersebut diadakan.**_

_**Naruto yang melihat ini hanya berjalan pasrah, karena dirinya tahu takdir setelah kelahirannya.**_

_**Disaat dirinya sudah berbaring di meja datar pusat upacara tersebut pria disampingnya memegang pisau.**_

Saat itu juga Naruto membuka matanya dengan dirinya dibasahi oleh keringat, kemudian Naruto bangun dan segera mandi menghilangkan keringat dibadannya.

_Sialan apaan sich dengan diriku renung_ dirinya.

Hal ini membuat dirinya tidak pernah tenang, saat ini Naruto ada dikamarnya.

_Harusnya aku lega tapi kenapa dadaku sesak tidak karuan seolah ada lubang besar disana._

Kemudian Naruto mulai membelai kejantanannya yang ada masih di dalam celananya.

Tak lama kemudian Naruto melepaskan seluruh celananya lalu mulai memainkan kejantanannya awalnya perlahan makin cepat tempo yang dimainkan, Naruto menunggu hingga keluar namun apa yang diharapkan tidak keluar .

Hingga Naruto mencoba meraba lubang bawahnya kemudian tangan kirinya dimasukan terlebih dahulu kemulutnya hingga jari – jarinya basah.

Secara perlahan dimasukan satu jari kedalamnya tidak mendapatkan kepuasan segera dimasukkan ketiga jarinya sekaligus memberi tambahan kenikmatan bagi Naruto. Naruto terus melakukan kegiatan tersebut dengan tangan kanan tetap memainkan kejantanan miliknya.

Namun kejantanannya tidak juga mengalami klimaks yang didinginkannya meski dirinya mulai menikmati gerakan kedua tangannya pada posisi masing – masing.

Naruto mulai melihat sekeliling kamarnya, kemudian mata tertuju pada spidol marker yang ada dimeja dimejanya.

_Ini gila _pikir Naruto namun tetap mengambil spidol marker tersebut, kemudian dimasukan kedalam mulutnya maju mundur dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya yang sudah dilumuri salivanya dimasukan kembali.

Saat itu pula bayangan Sasuke yang menyentuhnya membuat tubuhnya memberikan reaksi hingga desahan kenikmatan keluar dari mulutnya.

Kemudian Naruto kembali membayangkan spidol marker itu adalah kejantanan Sasuke, lalu dimasukan dengan sekali hentakan memberi kenikmatan yang diinginkannya.

" Nghhh….Sasuke… Sasuke…ah…ah" panggil Naruto saat menghentakan berkali -kali spidol marker kedalam lubang miliknya sambil memikirkan bahwa itu kejantanan Sasuke.

"Sasukeeeeeeee…." Teriak Naruto saat mengalami klimaks.

_Ini gila_ kata Naruto sambil mengatur napas.

_Bagaimana mungkin tubuhnya bereaksi karena membayangkan Sasuke menyentuhnya _memikirkan kembali.

Tiba – tiba pikirannya kembali teringat akan ucapan Sasuke kepadanya _Kau membutuhkan aku _ hal ini membuat tubuhnya kembali bereaksi.

Tidak lama dirinnya kembali tertidur,

**Dan didalam mimpi dirinya melihat tubuh yang ada di meja batu sedang dipeluk erat oleh topeng setan. Tidak lama orang tersebut membuka topeng tersebut dan terlihat wajah diam namun tidak lama air mata keluar mata onyx.**

_**Sasuke! **_**Teriak Naruto kepada dirinya.**

_**Ini gila apa aku stress sampai – sampai dalam mimpi ini pun aku memimpikan dirinya**_**.**

**Aku berjanji Dobe kita akan bertemu lagi dikehidupan selanjutnya, dan aku akan segera mengenalimu pada pandangan pertama. Kemudian Sasuke mengeluarkan pisau lalu menusuk dirinya dan mati sambil memeluk kekasihnya.**

Kemudian Naruto terbangun dari mimpinya, Setelah beberapa saat terdiam merenungi mimpi-mimpi yang menghantuinya beberapa lama kemudian ini membuat Naruto mengerti akan maksud Sasuke, kemudian Naruto tidur karena kelelahan akan kegiatan yang tadi dilakukan dan dadanya kembali tenang karena telah menerimanya meski hatinya masih takut akan keputusannya.

Keesokkan harinya Naruto menemukan Sasuke sendiri sedang sibuk membaca buku.

"Teme" panggil Naruto

Sasuke yang mengetahui siapa yang memanggilnya memandang Naruto dalam diam, menunggu apa maksud kedatangannya.

"Kunci" kata Naruto yang kemudian terdiam.

Sasuke hanya menaikkan satu alisnya sambil menunggu lanjutan Naruto.

"Berikan kunci itu padaku, aku setuju" kata Naruto kemudian menunduk karena malu dan menunggu reaksi apa yang akan diberikan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang memahami maksud Naruto menutup bukunya dan menaruh sembarang lalu berjalan menuju Naruto kemudian mengangkat muka Naruto agar kedua mata mereka bisa saling bertemu.

_Akhirnya diriku mengerti apa maksud perkataan – perkataannya bahwa aku tidak bisa hidup tanpa dirinya. _Kata Naruto kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Naruto, kamu akan tinggal bersamaku selamanya" kata Sasuke langsung mencium Naruto.

Lalu Naruto membalasnya dengan pelukan yang sangat erat dipinggang Sasuke.

-Selesai-

Ok sudah selesai proses pembetulannya , selama 1 -2tahun vakum dikarenakan beberapa kejadian tidak terduga.

Selamat menikmati ….


End file.
